Out of Tune 2: Changing Melodies
by Neowulf
Summary: A TrowaDorothy fic, What happens along to road to their marriage?Maybe a little deception, little violence and maybe a bit of cooking with dorothy... please Read and review.


Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing. (I like epyon better anyways)

Just a few notes from the author. No, I am not Hotaru, the author(ess) of Out of Tune. I am a friend of hers. I decided that since she is unable to write a sequel that I would test the limits of my writing abilities. If you haven't read MadameHotaru.of.87 story Out of Tune, I recommend you do.

Oh and if you are fan of the original and are displeased with my spin on it well than to bad, I am keeping it up on till the Hotaru tells me to take it down.

Trowa woke with a start, his eyes snapping open from his latest nightmare. "Always the same dream," he muttered to himself, "always the same." As he sat, he up he looked around in the dark room. His eyes paused on his blonde fiancé. The dim light seemed only to accent her figure, making her lovelier.

With a sigh, he quieted lifted himself from the bed and made his way to bathroom. He glared into the reflection of his own tired eyes. "Pull it together. It is just a dream...just a..."

Unbeknownst to him, Dorothy was awake and silently watching her lover worrying. Her eyes shifted to the engagement ring on the nightstand. This sight made her smile and more worried at the same time.

Dorothy was up a few hours later cooking breakfast for the two of them. As he stirred the bacon, she thought to herself, "If I mention it to him he will know I was watching and that will just make him worry more." Therefore, she decided to be good and not say anything about.

Trowa, on the other hand, had no intention what so ever to be good. He knew the best why to get rid of dark thoughts was to replace...by flirting. He quickly formulated his plan and went on the attack. Using his former training to his advantage our "hero" snuck towards a distracted and unsuspecting Dorothy. On his face was plastered a wolfish grin.

He completed his mission with two deft moves. First, he reached out and gently ran a finger down her spine. Dorothy instantly gave out a startled gasp. Secondly Trowa wrapped his arms around her slender waist and whispered into her ear, "Mine."

Dorothy turned in his embrace and gave him a playful smirk. She wrapped her arms loving around his neck. Trowa's smile fell into a frown as she tugged on the back of his hair. She then made her own declaration, "Mine." He returned with his own smirk as he ran his hand over that sensitive spot again. Dorothy stated matter-of-factly, "You know what happened last time you tried this ploy don't you?"

His grin widened as he replied, "Yes, yes I do."

He pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss. Right before there lips met, the vid-phone rang in the distance. Trowa grumbled a silent string of curses and groaned, "That happened." He trudged over to the vid-phone and answered. It was none other than his boss Lady Une on the line.

"Hmm more than three seconds to answer the phone, Barton, hope I wasn't interrupting," Lady Une said calmly. Trowa tried not to roll his eyes; Une had found a new hobby in teasing the more stiff-necked Gundam pilots about there girlfriends.

"No, not at all," Trowa supplied, "What's the problem?" he added, his face hardening suddenly.

"No problem at all, Barton. The engineers would simple like your advice...again."

Trowa sighed and said, "Alright I will down in 15.

Lady Une smirked, "I will give you 30, but not a second more. Oh and say hello to Dorothy for me if you happen to find the time."

Trowa ran a hand through his hair and called out, " I'm taking a shower...a cold shower," he added to himself.

"I will join you." He heard Dorothy say. Perplexed and surprised he turned in time to see the young blond walk past him into the bathroom. As she closed the door, she gave him a knowing and playful smile.

It clicked suddenly in his mind and he hurried off to join her. Under his breath he muttered, "Hello Dorothy."

Trowa trudged in the engineering bay. Though he wasn't exactly pleased to be here, he still had to hide that smile on his face. This place brought back to many bad memories. A place full of guns and new ships to hold them. It even had a few mobile suits. Those Trowa tried not to look at.

"Ah Mr. Barton, a pleasure to have you join us," said the chief engineer, Scheer.

Trowa grimaced as he replied, " Yes...yes, now what is the trouble on this fine day?"

Scheer looked at the pilot, quite stumped, "I was informed that you wanted come check on our progress."

"By whom?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

"By the Lady Une, is there something wrong, sir?"

"Not at all, just something I need to look into," Trowa muttered as he stalked off. The thought calmly to himself. Either this is something bad, or Dorothy is up to something.

"So how long until Trowa finds out about our little ruse," Duo asked keeping a close eye on his son.

Lady Une smirked, "As soon as my secretary tells him I am in a meeting. I would say about three more minutes."

"I think we have everything in order. Shall we depart and put our little scheme in motion," Relena added.

Dorothy laughed, "A wonderful idea, Trowa is getting just what he deserves."

Duo yelped as Solo latched on to his father's braid and tried to climb it. The pilot scowled as his friends laughed.


End file.
